


how to (not) seduce felix

by jinx22



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Felix doesnt know how to handle his own emotions, Hurt and comfort, Idiots in Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Slight mention of a wound, Tsundere felix, Tumblr Prompt, angry confessions, not in detail
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-07-31 20:14:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20121031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jinx22/pseuds/jinx22
Summary: Sylvain has a rocky start confessing his love, so he decides to ammend his mistakes by going on a journey of woo'ing Felix in every way possible.





	how to (not) seduce felix

Felix never lost his temper.

But this was the second time that Sylvain had thrown him out the way to protect him from an oncoming enemy. It was a nice gesture yes, and perhaps Felix would appreciate it if he wasn’t head over heels for the man. But it turned out that he was – by recent realisation – in love with Sylvain, and the idiot trying to protect him on the field just made his feelings grow and ache so much more.

How dare anyone have that sort of control over him.

He angrily screwed up the piece of paper he was holding, some old notes from class, before tossing them to the bin in his bedroom. He was going to march into Sylvain’s room and tell him - tell him that it was _unnecessary _to put himself in harm's way like that for Felix.

He pushed his chair back, walking across to the door and taking the handle, about to pull it open when it was pushed open for him, at exactly the same time- with Sylvain on the other end.

Felix stepped back, surprised, trying to act like he wasn't just going to march across to his room to tell him to be more careful (careful? it wasn't about being careful! it was about Felix not needing someone to stand up for him.)

But seeing Sylvain here- like this- with a bandage around his arm from the sword that cut into his skin, Felix felt all words disappear from his brain as his mouth went dry.

What an idiot. (And Felix didn't know if he was talking about Sylvain, or himself.)

"You're really pale, Felix. Paler than usual, even. Have you seen a ghost?" Sylvain joked, but when Felix's surprise wore off he could swear he saw the remnants of a blush on his cheeks too.

Felix just scowled in response, cursing his body for making his heart thump the way it did when Sylvain teased him. He remembered the same feeling from even their childhood days, when Sylvain would scare him with bugs and Felix would scream in fright but his heart would betray him and beat so loudly in his chest, as if it _enjoyed_ being made fun of.

It reminded him too, of that one time when the idiot climbed the big oak tree outside of Felix's house, waiting there for hours until Felix walked underneath it so he could jump out and frighten him half to death.

Sylvian waved a hand in front of Felix's face, snapping him back to reality. A look of concern drew across the red haired man's eyes, brows furrowing deeply.

"Did you actually see a ghost?"

"No. I'm just tired." Felix took a step back, dismissing any line of conversation about his zoning out, and allowing Sylvian into the room. Sylvian made himself comfortable immediatly, slouching down on Felixs bed after kicking his shoes off. Felix didn't miss the hiss that escaped his friends lips as the wound - which Felix would only assume to be more painful than what Sylvian was currently pretending it to be - brushed against the bed. The very same cut that Sylvain had gotten from trying to protect Felix on the battlefield.

Felix rolled his eyes.

"Your arm." Felix nodded towards it, "Did the medic look at it? Or is that one of your own horrible bandaging jobs." He already knew the answer.

Sylvain hesitated before answering a begrudging 'yeah but-' when Felix cut him off, sitting down on the bed beside him and already tearing the wrapping off, grimacing at the cut which looked very infected by now. It was bubbling around the open wound, dripping what looked like thick black ink while stands of it - _upon closer inspection _\- were beginning to trail up Sylvain’s arm.

"This was cut with an enchanted weapon." He said, looking up to meet Sylvain’s more-relaxed-than-he-should-be-features with his own panic stricken eyes. "Sylvain." Felix repeated, eyes narrowing slightly as he noticed the dilution in Sylvain’s pupils, the almost airy look about him.

"We should go to the infirmary."

Was said at the exact same time as;

"Can I kiss you?"

Felix, who was getting up at the time, almost tripped over- his gut feeling like it was in his throat until he forced himself to take a shaky breath to calm himself. His cheeks were mottled with pink but he forced himself to turn around.

"What."

"I said, can I kiss you?"

Now Sylvain was sitting up and he looked like a hopeful puppy, if he had a tail it would definitely be wagging. Felix was almost drawn into the daydream, the idea that maybe they could kiss and maybe by some strange turn of events Sylvain shared his feelings.

But Felix’s eyes were drawn to the wound on the others arm, and the way his throat swallowed as if parched. The beading of sweat over his body and the heat caused by the curse radiating off him. It was because of this that Felix knew that it was the sickness talking, probably causing Sylvain to become light headed and ill- possibly hallucinating that Felix was just another of the beautiful women Sylvain usually had draped over his arms.

"No, you may not. Now up, infirmary." He dismissed the question, not waiting another moment before grabbing Sylvain too harshly by the wrist and tugging him to his feet.

With only slight complaints, Felix dragged Sylvain into the healers room. It wasn't without feeling Sylvain’s touches like burns on his wrists, the soft pads of fingers rubbing circles in the skin and trailing further up his arm, tugging at the buttons of his sleeve cusps as if asking - no, _begging_ \- for entrance to the smooth pale skin of Felix's forearms.

He tried his best to ignore it, but it was exceedingly difficult. They sat in the room, Felix standing beside Sylvain’s bed, feeling the way Sylvain’s eyes bore into his skull. It made him feel like there were ants crawling across his body, itchy all over and like he couldn't do anything without Sylvain saying something.

Usually it was the other way around. Usually Felix was the one watching, watching from a distance as he fooled around with girls or when he received love letters. Watching him train, watching him in battle to make sure he was okay.

Felix felt a tug on his wrist and glanced down, a hard line pulling over his face again and annoyance screwing his eyebrows together.

“Felix.” Sylvain said, readjusting himself on the bed, waiting until he had Felix’s full attention. “Why won’t you kiss me?”

_This again. _

Felix sighs and looks away, “You don’t know what you’re saying.” He answered, that weird painful feeling pulling at his heart again – like the one that did when he saw Sylvain holding hands with different girls and taking them on dates.

“But I like you.” Sylvain answered as if it was easy to say. The ache in his heart burned more so at the simplicity of it all, his hands shaking slightly and his jaw clenching and unclenching. He felt like he was a glass filling up more quickly than he could empty – especially as Sylvain put it as if _liking_ _him_ was the most natural feeling in the world.

“Sylvain, stop.” He answered, not bothering this time to stop the tiredness in his voice.

“But I love you, Felix.”

“No. You don’t.” Felix turned back to him, eyes hard and jaw stiff, nostrils flaring slightly from his breaths. “So stop saying it.” He said sharply.

Felix was glad for the silence, no matter how awkward it was, that followed. He could practically feel the stillness in the air, feeling as if it was biting him - and the caught breath on Sylvain’s lips. He almost thought his friend would leave it at that.

Sylvain’s voice was a bit softer this time, almost hesitant but it wasn’t in his character to _not _keep asking. “…how can you know tha-”

“Because-” Felix interrupted him, hands fisting where they were folded over his chest, “I know how it feels to be completely and utterly in love with someone- and I _know_ that’s not how you feel because otherwise you wouldn’t say it as if it means nothing. As if those feelings are easy to have.”

The door gave a click, thankfully just in time for Felix to finish - promptly causing him to turn away from Sylvain as Manuela entered, raising her eyebrows at the puzzled look on Sylvains face, or the way both teens cheeks were pink and the undeniable thickness in the air.

Manuela gave them each a look, and Felix hated the way a smirk pulled at her lips as if she knew exactly what was going on. As Felix took a seat across the other side of the room, Manuela began her tutting about, prodding at Sylvain where she needed, checking his temperature and other vitals. Soon enough she was moving away, rummaging through papers and humming and haa'ing, all whilst drawing Felix an inch within madness.

"A very rare poison indeed." she said out loud, "But he will be fine. Lucky it wasn’t left for any longer."

She crossed back across to Sylvain, ordering him to lay down on the bed then laying her hand over the wound - unconcerned with the black inky substance she was getting over herself it as she concentrated her abilities on healing. Slowly the wound began knitting itself back together under her palm, the black strings disappearing as a blue glow covered them.

And finally Felix relaxed, letting out a soft breath that he didn’t know he was holding in – despite everything he was glad that Sylvain was okay. He got up from the chair, glancing towards Sylvain momentarily and finding himself unable to speak. He only gave his friend a silent nod before crossing the room and leaving.

Heels followed a few moments later, and Felix turned to face Manuela as she approached.

“Will the-”

"It'll fade." Manuela cut him off with a reassurance. "I'll keep him here so he doesn't get into too much mischief."

There was a crinkle in her eye that Felix didn't trust, but he nodded and bowed, thanking her before carrying back off down the corridor.

And so began the strangest four days in Felix's life.

**Author's Note:**

> This was a really fun request to write, I'm going to be adding another chapter to it soon so stay tuned. I just wanted to get at least *something* out so I don't keep you all waiting.
> 
> If you're reading this and don't know, I do some fanfic requests over at my tumblr which you should totally go and check out. > fe3hlibrary.tumblr.com
> 
> If you have any suggestions for some of the ways that Sylvain should "woo" Felix (ex. song and dance, hundreds of flowers) please let me know via tumblr!


End file.
